


When Destiny Calls

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: Jane's had Darcy around for what's felt like forever, their friendship having extended well beyond six college credits. Through life's natural ups and downs and the fun of world threatening events, they've always had each other to turn to, and Darcy there to tease Jane and Thor. The most recent universal conflict is no different.





	When Destiny Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I expected to come out of a Thor rewatch, but the idea struck and had to be written. There are several deviations from the MCU as presented in the movies, with the general idea being much more of a cohesive Avengers unit since after the first movie and throughout Phase 2/3. Plus Jane and Thor not breaking up of course, since that still makes me sad that they chose to go down that route.  
> Also, props to anyone who knows where the title came from!

It had been an eventful past several years, but then, since meeting Thor, Jane honestly wasn’t that surprised anymore. He’d be there, leave for a bit to Asgard, go help save the world or some part of the Nine Realms, but he always came back to her.

Most recently it had taken him longer than usual to get back, spiking all her worries. It hadn’t exactly helped to hear that she had been especially right to worry, when Thor came back with a ship full of Asgardians and one eye short than when he had left.

Darcy had, for the most part, been willing to listen to Jane’s concerns and made sure to specifically plan distractions when Thor was gone on saving the world business, for which she was going to be forever grateful. Sure, maybe watching Lilo and Stitch for the umpteenth time or re-re-editing her current paper didn’t perfectly keep her mind off of Thor venturing off into danger, but it was something.

And hey, Darcy baked a mean caramel brownie as comfort food.

They hadn’t expected anything too different than the usual case of world endangerment when Thor regretfully left this time, called in by SHIELD to double check on a disturbance at the Asgardian refugee site on his weekend away. It had been long enough since the last big event as universal timing went, and there was work to be done and a conference to prepare for as a main distraction.

The reports that quickly started coming in a couple days later once mores alien ships showed up in the skies started to become more than a little concerning by sheer number, and Jane and Darcy found themselves unable to look away from the combination of their phones and the TV.

It felt like days that Jane sat there, nervous fluttering in her gut.

“Woah,” Darcy suddenly said, holding up her hands to look at them, “that’s weird.”

“Darce-.” Jane stopped as Darcy’s hands literally started to flutter away, panic immediately covering both of their expressions. “Darcy! What’s happening?”

“I don’t know!” Despite the fact that her hands had literally vanished into what seemed like dark dust particles, she tried to reach out to Jane. “I have no idea, Jane, help!”

Before Jane could do anything other than reach pass her hand through Darcy’s disintegrating shoulder, Darcy had vanished, nothing left but a couple of dark dust fragments floating up and away.

She stared agape at the spot beside her where Darcy had been.

“Darcy?” she whispered, her voice barely coming out. Tears gathered in her eyes. “Darce?”

After sitting and staring she had the common sense to turn back to the TV and listen to the news report to find out if it was just Darcy.

It wasn’t any less heartbreaking that she had suddenly vanished into dust, but it helped in a different way to find out that other people had vanished with no known reason.

A sinking feeling in her gut told her that this had not been a usual case of world endangerment, and that something had gone very wrong.

Jane stayed glued to the TV, hoping for word of anything besides people vanishing, and finally getting a breaking news blurb about the Avengers having waged a huge fight in Wakanda. They had no word on the status of any Avengers, but information was still incoming and they were reporting it as they got it.

She barely realized that she had stayed frozen for information until the door to the apartment opened and she jumped while immediately looking back to the newcomer.

Thor stood there, his shoulders rolled forward but with a look of sheer relief. “Jane,” he softly said as she hopped off the couch and ran at him, both of them pulling the other into a hug.

“Darcy’s gone,” she murmured into his shoulder, her voice cracking. “She just vanished into dust and I have no idea how or why, one minute she was here the next she’s not and I had no idea what had happened to you and whether or not I needed to be worried…”

As Jane trailed off Thor held her tighter. “It is Thanos’ doing. He found all the Infinity Stones and we could not manage to stop him before he destroyed half the universe’s population.”

“Oh God, so she’s really gone?” The tears gathered again in Jane’s eyes. “That’s it, that’s all we can do?”

Thor inhaled. “We’re coming up with a plan, but I needed to check that you were safe first. I promise to you that we will find how to bring Darcy and the others back, but I need to leave again.”

She looked up. “Tell me how I can help.”

“Jane-.”

“No, he just took my best friend away from me. Tell me how to help Thor or I will call Pepper and have her tell me where you all are and get there myself just to ask again.”


End file.
